Tsuzuki's New Age Dance Line!
by Wednesday Ghost
Summary: Tsuzuki hosts a dance show, Tatsumi wears a tutu, Oriya's body is sold on the black market, Hisoka passes out and Watari is very good at spinning. RANDOMNESS ENSUES.


Tsuzuki's New Age Dance Line!!  
  
Author: Ganni  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them so nyah~~  
  
Comments: Much extreme silliness ensues. You have been warned.  
  
  
Tsuzuki: HI THERE, welcome to Tsuzuki's New Age Shinigami Dance Line!! insert heart These are my two lovely assistants, Saya and Yuma!  
  
Saya: Welcome! I'm Saya, your instructor.  
  
Yuma: And I'm your most gorgeous instructor number two! heart  
  
Tsuzuki: And now meet the class, here to learn all the new dance steps!  
  
Hisoka: -_-;; bite me…  
  
Watari: Sugoi! I love dancing! heart x2  
  
Tatsumi: (In sparkling pink tutu) I better be getting paid for this… and this hosiery is itchy! I'm raising my price again!   
  
Saya: But Tatsumi-san, that would make it 500,000,000 yen… ^^;;;  
  
Tatsumi: BWAHAHAHA!!!! Inflation, prices go up! Tatsumi-sama gets rich! HOHOHOHOHO!  
  
Hisoka: Old guys scare me…. -_-;;  
  
Watari: Well are we gonna dance already?! (003 = O.o)  
  
Tsuzuki: Wait, wait! We haven't introduced all of the students yet Watari-chan! Say hi to Terazuma, Wakaba-chan, and Oriya!  
  
Terazuma: _ (this is not happening to me…)  
  
Wakaba: Ahh, Hajime-chan, be nice! I know you don't wanna be here, but remember, you promised to be nice! For me ~ !!!  
  
Terazuma: (eyes soften… fangirls= awwwww) oh, alright… fine… I'll do it, I'll do it.  
  
Oriya: Pathetic. Giving in to a woman- how weak! Hahahaha!  
  
Terazuma: HEY! YOU!! Wanna say that to my face?!!!  
  
Watari and Tsuzuki: (frantically trying to keep them apart while miraculously remaining genki)  
  
Saya: This is where we take over.  
  
Yuma: Since the host is presently occupied, your two lovely assistants will assume responsibility! YES! Now, everyone, two steps right, one step left…  
  
Saya: Turn on your heel, and kick back your foot…  
  
Tatsumi: HAI, anything for money! (tears stream down face T.T) 100,000,000 yen… ^^ heeheehee…  
  
Hisoka: This is stupid. -_-  
  
Saya and Yuka: (Instantly in Hisoka's face) Aww, ne, Hisoka-chan! Don't you like our classes?!!  
  
Saya: But I heard that Tsuzuki taught you how to dance… [wink]  
  
Yuma: Don't you like Tatsumi-san's tutu? It's made by Pink House!!! We sent you one too, why aren't you wearing it hmmmmm?  
  
Hisoka: [sweatdrop] Uhm… [looks frantically for exit]  
  
Tsuzuki: (looking ruffled) Sorry about that! Now, let's continue the dance lessons!  
  
Watari: Yes, now that the distractions are out of the way!! [points to Terazuma and Oriya, both of which are bound up in straight jackets and having a glaring war]  
  
Tsuzuki: Now, three steps to the right…  
  
Saya and Yuma: KICK BACK!! NE!!!  
  
Hisoka: [trips] oww…  
  
Tatsumi: [Dancing across the room in ballet slippers, leaving a trail of yen signs floating behind] Laaaaaa ~ aaaa!!!!!  
  
Terazuma: glare  
  
Oriya: glare  
  
Wakaba: Oh my…  
  
Tsuzuki: Now spin! And spin!  
  
Watari: Wheeee! (oi…. Dizzy)  
  
Hisoka: (Is being flung through the air back and forth by Saya and Yuma) ….@@;;;…. (…gyaaaah…) save me… *sob*  
  
Wakaba: Oh I think I'm growing faint! So many spins!  
  
Watari: Spin! Spin! Spin! Yaaay ~ Waahhh! (oi… pretty colors) *passes out* (003: e.e;;)  
  
Tatsumi: [whacks Tsuzuki on back of head] Time for a new dance step! (and remember, 100,000,000 yen… *evil grin*)  
  
Tsuzuki: Be nice!!! Now, Saya ~ ! Yuma ~ !!  
  
Saya and Yuma: RIGHT!!!!  
  
Saya: It's time for the super special…  
  
Yuma: ULTIMATE NEW AGE SHINIGAMI DANCE STEP FINALE!!!!  
  
Hisoka: [twitches] Iieeeee…. [falls over] the horror… x_x ßdead (again)   
  
Tsuzuki: Now pay attention, this is complicated!!! [looks around] Oh… everybody has passed out.  
  
Wakaba: I'm still here.  
  
Saya and Yuma: *bawling* Our Hisoka fainted! Now who will we play with?! He's so cute fainting like a girl… let's dress him up!  
  
Tsuzuki: o.O  
  
Wakaba: O.o  
  
Tsuzuki: I don't think I want to see that.  
  
Wakaba: Nope, too disturbing for me.  
  
Tsuzuki: …..  
  
Wakaba: …..  
  
Tatsumi: [bounds over with yen signs for eyes] I have an idea!  
  
Tsuzuki + Wakaba: [sweatdrop]  
  
Tatsumi: Let's sell Terazuma and Oriya's bodies on the Tokyo Black Market for a bank full of yen!!!  
  
Terazuma: o.O  
  
Oriya: O.o  
  
Wakaba: Noooo! You can't do that to my Hajime-chan!!!  
  
Hajime: [spits out gag] Y- yeah, you can't do that to me!  
  
Tatsumi: Oooo, now, won't it be fun, seeing you ravished for 100,000 yen per go? I TREMBLE at the thought! BWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Tsuzuki: Eeeeee!!!!!!! [runs off and hides from the scary Tatsumi]   
  
003: [tugs on Wakaba's sleeve] [points to flask of vodka left open inside the punch bowl on the refreshment table]  
  
Wakaba: Aaaah. Watari-chan's work! [runs off to find Watari and scold him for letting Tatsumi get drunk]   
  
Oriya: I refuse to be exploited like this!  
  
Tatsumi: Of course you do!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA ~ ! *cough* [falls over and twitches, eyes spinning around in whirly circles]  
  
Saya: Oohhh, poor Hisoka-chan.  
  
Yuma: Hidoi Tsu-kun! Making him pass out like that.  
  
Saya: Who will we dress up now?  
  
Yuma: I don't know… [eyes suddenly flash] [surrounded by big shoujo flowers] Ahh… Ano…  
  
Saya: Ehh?  
  
Yuma: [points] Him! Let's dress him up, he's kawaii ne?!!  
  
Saya: Oooo! Hai, hai! Let's dress him up!  
  
Oriya: O.o [looks around and behind him] [realizes that they're talking about him] ………. IIIIEEE!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (-_- a fate worse than death) (but I thought that he's already dead?) (_ shut up)  
  
003: And therefore, Tsuzuki's New Age Dance Line meets it's unfortunate end. But to be honest, I don't think anyone is going to miss it.  
  
  
  
Author: [sweatdrop] "……." 


End file.
